Days Before Sesshomaru's Party
by kojixyami cuttie
Summary: about Inuyasha trying to give his big brother –u should know who the best party. And he needs his friends help. R&R. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**HI Everyone this is gonna be like 3 to 6 chapters. It just about Inuyasha trying to give his big brother –u should know who- the best party. And he needs his friends help.**

**_Monday._**

"**Inuyasha**!!" A girl screamed as she tried to wake up her Boyfriend.

"Get up or you don't get any kiss from me this whole week. Even the party night". With that said the boy Inuyasha woke up quick.

"GOOD Morning Kagome. I know you didn't mean that right?" Inuyasha said as he sat up. And kissed his girlfriend on the lips. They stayed like that for 1 minutes.

"Of course not, it was just to wake you up." She said, "You know that fluffy's day is on Friday." She added.

"I know we are spending it at mom and dad's house but then we the adults our real party is on Saturday". Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You know I don't even know why you told him it could have been a surprise." Kagome said.

"He knew we couldn't hide it. I didn't want to tell him but now there is nothing we can do". Inuyasha signed.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Now go take your shower we are going to meet up wit Miroku and then go out and then meet up with them sesshomaru." Kagome said as she smacked her boyfriend's butt.

"Naughty! Naughty! You can't wait to have me. Don't worry babe you can have me all you want tonight." Inuyasha said smirking then went into the bathroom. Kagome sat on the bed smiling. 'This is just the first year we just in the middle. Inu and I have been living here together since we started school in University and we aren't married. I wonder when he will ask. I mean we can just stay engaged then after school we can get married I just want to know that he will always be mine. We don't even live on campus ground but the campus (university) isn't far from their house. Their next door neighbor was Our best friends named Miroku and Mikiko his Girlfriend. Then the next street was where sesshomaru and his best friend named Sango were staying together. It has been two years, well one and a half, and they haven't hooked up and they both loved each other. And then some of Sesshomaru's male best friends next door. Name Hughes and Mustang. They also had other friends that stayed in the campus. The whole gang was very interesting. Inu and I have been together since in grade 5.And they were going to be together till the end Inuyasha had said and she believe him, he never lied to her.' After that last thought Inuyasha just came out with a towel rapped around his waste. She turned and smiled at him-not a perverted smile a loving smile- he returned the smile.

"Hurry up Inu" Kagome said and left the room to find what they could eat in the kitchen.

"Okay" Inu said and dressed in a blue baggy jeans and wore a T-shirt. (Kag was wearing blue fitted jeans and white tubes top with a blue small jacket.) After he finished clothing. He went to meet with Kagome.

"Ok come eat. I made scrambled eggs with toasts and also ramen, just incase" she said proudly smiling at him. Inuyasha walked to his girlfriend's back and kissed her on her neck smiling.

"Thanks. You know me very well," he said going to seat on a chair to start eating.

" Yeah well I have been staying with you for a very long time. Which I must say has been very annoying and disturbing," she said trying not to laugh at the face inuyasha made.

"So you don't like us being together?" Inuyasha asked sadly that since she wanted to pay he would play with her to.

"No. You are the best and I won't ever replace you" she said and went to kissed him.

"You got that right whoever tries to steal you from me will die" he said and kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth the began making out, hands going to different parts of their body, moans coming for their mouth mostly Kagome's mouth. Just then the door opened and Miroku and his girlfriend Mikiko stood there. Miroku was grinning and Mikiko was blushing looking at floor.

" Well I was starting to think you guys weren't coming I guess I can see why. Carry on we will wait for you guys to finish" Miroku said and pretended to late " GET YOUR FRICKING BUTTS INTO THE DAMN FRICKING STUPID CAR" He said and they started laughing that was just like Miroku.

" Sorry guys we kind of got carried away" Kagome apologized as she took her purse and started walking to go met Miki (for short). And they all left to go to the mall. Miroku Put on music as the car was quiet and no one was saying anything and it was getting on his never. But then Inuyasha started talking, so he reduced the volume.

"So why again are we going to the mall when we are getting the present and the party things on Wednesday?" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome neck and nibbling on it.   
"Well because we are just going to check and see and I want to buy some clothes you tore my clothes and we have nothing better to do" Kagome said before pushing Inuyasha who in reply pouted, which caused her to laugh. " Stop being a baby Yashie" Kagome teased.   
"Stop calling me that" Inuyasha said kinda angry   
"Why? Because it reminds you of someone" Kagome said giggling a little.   
"No and shut up" Inuyasha looking out the window 

"Ohh is the little puppy angry?" Kagome said laughing.

" I said SHUT UP" Inuyasha shouted. Making Kagome me laugh harder which made him growled.

"As much as it is fun to watch and hear you guys fight you are distracting me." Miroku said as he chuckled at his best friend's childishness. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his cheeks and started talking to Miki. (A/N Inuyasha and Kagome were at the back while Miroku was driving and Mikiko was sitting at the other seat next to him. So Kagome was at her back and so they could talk. Just telling you. So you don't get confused.)

"So how have you and Miroku been doing?" Kagome asked Miki.

"We have been good. You?" She said looking down. Miki was a shy a girl. She was so fragile but when it to Miroku being his perverted self she was like a hungry Lion. She was so vicious in fact there was once when this girl tried to flirt with Miroku she had cursed her out like mad. And even slapped the girl.

"We have been good. So you think we should still try and break up Sango and that guy whatever his name was, so her and Sesshomaru can go out. They are meant to be." Kagome said.

"I say we do it Sango is always happy with Sesshy." Miki said. And they decide too. They reached the mall and bought whatever they wanted to buy and went straight to keep it and started going to the next street where Sesshy and his peeps were. They reached their destination and all came out and headed to the door. They rang the doorbell till he door opened.

"What a surprise?" Sesshomaru said with sarcasm drippy with every word that came out.

"Yay!! I know right. Didn't you miss you bestest little brother" Inuyasha resorted with his own sarcasm.

"If I had another one I bet you wouldn't be saying that." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and let us in. Stupid" Inuyasha said making stupid faces at him.

"And you call me stupid?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up and let them in. Kagome and Miki gave him a hug before entering.

"So what made you guys come?" Sesshy asked as they went to the living room where Kaiba and Mustang were sitting.

"We were bored and we wanted to come over." Miroku replied.

"Hey Kaiba, hey Mustang" Both Kag and Miki said at the same time.

"Hi" the both replied. And the while the rest sat down.

"Aren't we missing one?" Kag asked, as she didn't find Hughes anywhere.

"Oh he went to the bathroom after Sesshy hit his head." Kaiba said solemnly. And they all laughed.

"So what were doing before we came?" Miroku asked as the laughing calmed down.

"We were talking. About SAGO because sesshomaru missed her and wanted to talk about her." Mustang replied as the room was once again filled with laughter.

"Hey! We talked about Hawkeye too. You know" Sesshomaru said defending himself. Then mustang wanted to say something. But Kaiba beat him to the punch.

"You guys are just two stupid grown ups in love with – " but Mustang cut him.

"Oh shut up Kaiba you were the one that blushed when Sakyo's name was mentioned and then you started talking about her. So shut up" Mustang said as the three of them started arguing and it went into wrestling each other, while the rest just watched.

"Ok enough is enough. Break it up" Inuyasha said and went to separate the boys but was pulled into the fight.

"Help me Kagome!! They are pulling me into the world of Doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said screaming. Kag and Miki tried to help stop the wrestling while Miroku was standing there his eyes emotionless the only thing that was going in his head was 'World of doom… doom...doom..Doom.doom' And with that he started running around the house screaming and ended up hiding close to the closet which was close to the kitchen and started saying.

"They aren't going to get me. There is no place like home. There is also no place like world of Doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be the last survival. Even if I have to kill myself," he said rocking him side to side. 'If that makes sense. But still I most be they survive like my dream and save the princess" He thought as he stood up with his hands in the air and determination on his face. They others had stopped what they were doing and looked at Miroku like he was a ghost. Miki went over to him and felt his head.

"Are you feeling good honey? We could go see that doctor that Inuyasha and the rest have always recommended for you.' She said with a serious, worried face. Everyone started laughing at the two.

"It isn't funny guys what if he needs a doctor? You shouldn't be laughing" Miki said and he snorted and said

"Please you're telling us. That guy needs a shrink, if not someone more educated than that. He needs serious help" Inuyasha said and made the others laugh again.

"Sorry Miki. Inuyasha stop that." Kagome said trying to stop laughing. After sometime the laughter died down.

"So Sango went to her date right?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru looked away with a look, that didn't go on noticed.

"Yea. How did you know?" A voice said behind s and everyone of course knew who it was. It was Hughes. Kagome ran and hugged him. They both of them were alike that was what the gang always said, and they were kind of close if you think about it.

"Hey Hughes" She sad smiling at him and received hi in return. Then they went to sit down.

"I don't see what she sees in that guy" sesshomaru said and everyone looked at him.

"Well of course you don't you are a guy and I have to say I agree with you I don't like him. She will be better with you" Miki said and Sesshy blushed.

"What do you mean by that? Sango and I don't like each other like that we are just best friends and I feel that he isn't good for her that is all" Sesshomaru said but he was thinking a different thing 'Well I don't think she likes me like that. I wonder how it will be if we were dating.' He thought looking up.

"Well I think she meant-" Inuyasha was cut when the door opened and Sango was there standing and her top was ripped and her hair was kind of messy. Looked like she just finished fighting. She walked over to Sesshomaru and cried into his chest as he held her. Everyone was quiet.

"What happened Sango who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked with a stern voice.

"It is my fault" She said crying more and sesshomaru still tying to calm her down. No one made a move to talk to come forward to the two as they watched and listened.

"Sango don't give me that. Who did this to you? Was it Moji?" He asked sternly. Sango laughed small and the replied

"You never pronounced his name right fluffy. It is pronounced Hoji just like that Hojo guy they are twins." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Answer me. Sango" He said getting angry.

"Promise you wont do anything rash till I say you can. Promise me" She said looking at him.

"I won't I promise now tell me," He said looking into her eyes.

**Ok I am done with this chapter! Yay.**

**Don't expect me to update soon sorry but Midterms are getting close. But I will see what I can do. And if I get 5 reviews I might update sooner. Well hope you liked the story. And who did that to Sango well Stay tuned and Review please. Flames allowed. So tell me what you like and hate, what I did correctly. Ok well bye. Till I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well Hi again everyone. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for your reviews.

On with the Story.

Recap:

"What happened Sango who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked with a stern voice.

"Promise you wont do anything rash till I say you can. Promise me" She said looking at him.

"I won't I promise now tell me," He said looking into her eyes.

Now:

"It was Moji," She said and looked down as she heard all the boys growled and the she continued quickly " He didn't rape me, you know that already… he just tried too…" the room was silence after that saying everyone was waiting to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

"So he tried to rape you. Is that all that happened?" He asked trying to remain calm. But the youkai part got the best of him and he said, "He fucking tried to rape you. I am going to kill that fucking piece of shit. And that fucking twin of his, I see the way the both fucking look at you. Was that fucking dumb rat there too?" He asked his eyes turning little bit red. Sango wanted to lie and say no but she knew Sesshomaru would know she was lying and get madder so she simply nodded her head.

"I knew it! I am going to kill them." Sesshomaru said as he removed the hold Sango had on he and headed to the door after grabbing his car keys, but Inuyasha and Mustang stopped him.

"You promised not to do anything Sesshy. Look at Sango she needs you NOW." Inuyasha said looking his half brother in the eye. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Sango who was looking at him. 'She looks so sad. How can they do something to someone like her…? So sweet, calm, cheerful, yet fierce and strong. I love her. How can they try to touch my sweet, my reason for living, and my mate. They will surely pay but now Sango needs me.' With those thoughts Sesshomaru dropped his keys and went to hug Sango and whispered words to her and everyone then came and did their parts, Helping her calm down and feel great and they girls did her hair and she wore one of Sesshomaru's T-shirt.

After half an hour of talking about other stuff to remove Sango's mind from what happened which was working bit by bit, then the doorbell rang. Hughes stood up and went to the door and when he looked through the door hole and saw whom was there he sighed and everyone knew who it was. They all knew that sooner or later it was going to happen.

"What are you doing here?" Hughes asked with a dangerous voice.

"Umm I came to see and take my girlfriend…Duh!" Moji said acting as if he didn't know that they knew what he tried to do, or as if nothing had happened between himself and Sango.

"Your Girlfriend doesn't live here.. Whoever she is.. Cause non of my friends go out with you. You have got the wrong address, so if you may excuse me " Hughes said as he closed the door but Moji pushed it opened. So he could see everyone. His eyes narrowed as he saw Sango holding sesshomaru.

"Yes she does and she is hugging that 'thing'!" He said going over to her and pulling her away from sesshomaru. Sango was crying.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru said as he was about to take Sango, but she pulled herself away from him and into Moji, Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"That's a good girl… so you still remember… but for running away, you are still going to get punished" He whispered in her ear but he knew that the demons could hear what he said.

"Sango what are you doing? You can't go wit him!" Kagome said, Sango cried more.

"I have to… I am so sorry," Sango said, she wasn't thinking she was just scared.

"Sango he cant touch you if you aren't with him, besides if he tries to we can beat him up. You can charge him for attempt rape. You can't go with him. Look at Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shouted at her. That moment Sango stopped crying she looked at sesshomaru he wasn't looking at her, his bangs were covering his eyes. She knew what he was feeling though. He was feeling betrayed.

"It is over" she whispered she turned to Moji and slapped him. Sango was back everyone knew and they were happy

"What the fuck? Bitch! You dare raise you hands and strike me?" He was about to slap her but a hand stops his.

"Lay one hand on her and you will regret the day you were born" Sesshomaru said with venom in his voice. Moji looked scared… so he left. He stopped and looked at everyone but mainly at Sango and said

"I will be back and I will have you" With that he left and everyone signed and hugged Sango.

"That was awesome Sango… You had me worried though for a minute," Miroku said as he hugged her. "But I guess we were wrong to doubt you" He said. Sango went to Sesshomaru and they all talked and played around. They boys had a wrestling competition that sesshomaru won and receive a kiss from the entire girls. (A/N: Lol. on his cheek). And the girls sang songs and they kept playing and making fun of each other until it was late and everyone was tired so them Inuyasha went back to their house.

Author's Note: ok I think that is second down. sorry for wasting time in updating.. Hope you liked it.. Read and Review please… if you have any suggestions… hope to hear it… so feel free to tell me… Bye!


End file.
